Lone wolf
by yinyangqueen
Summary: Syaoran is a lone wolf, or so he thinks. Can he finally admit his true feelings to Meilin? S/M
1. the lone wolf

Ok.my second fic here I really hope u like it. I wanted to explain y Syaoran is the way he is and if he should stay that way. Meilin and Syaoran romance, but I give no promises that they will be together in the end. It depends on what u want. Tell what u want and don't for get to REVIEW. (It's my favourite word)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran sat with his legs crossed in a strange, dignified way. Reflecting upon himself was part of his training he thought. But every time this happened, a feeling of regret washed over him. He shook the feeling off.  
  
"I am Syaoran Li. I have never expressed any emotions of any sort. I understand that having and showing emotions bring weaknesses. Weaknesses bring failure. Failure is dishonour. And with dishonour, my life has no purpose." Thought Syaoran as he looked at a bouncing figure in the distance. That figure was meilin.  
  
Meilin was a strange being to Syaoran. She treated him as her equal, even though he was on a higher standard than her. She was carefree yet she was also careful. An oxymoron, in some way (A/N: oxymoron means 2 things that are opposites. Like if u said a box was big, yet it was small, that would be an oxymoron).She was beautiful and graceful, talented and content.  
  
She was a weakness for Syaoran. He could not help but fall in love with her carefree ways. She made him want to forget about hiding his emotions and to drop the emotions that he had held as a burden on his back for so long. But Syaoran could not forget what he had been taught. He could not forget her, his weakness, either though.  
  
That was y he kept an icy tone with her. He was scared. If he ever showed this other side, this weak side, this childish part of him who yearned to be free, if he ever, ever opened his heart with the tiniest little gap, he knew his emotions would run free, never to be caught and caged again. Never to be trapped inside not let out.  
  
So he kept his distance. He would not let himself get attached to her. But there was always that question. Did she feel anything for him?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok.the first chapter might be a bit strange but in the next chapter we move on to show that he WILL give in to his emotions.just not fully and completely. But what does Meilin think? 


	2. the note

Ok.now its Meiln's turn. You can now hear what Meilin thinks of Syaoran.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meilin watched Syaoran as he practiced his daily martial arts moves. She contemplated slowly in her thoughts.  
  
"He's so.mature.and concentrative. He has so much pride and yet.he expects sop much of himself. He always pushes himself to the limit and never gives up.he captures my heart.and sometimes I think he doesn't have one.but I know that he does. somewhere in there.he has a heart. I'm sure of it."  
  
Meilin sighed as she continued," It's almost like he hates me.but when I stare into his eyes.I know he must feel something for me.he just has to. Sometimes...i think that the feelings I have for him are wasted. He doesn't ever seem to care about me. I'm just a burden on his back.I have always been one and I always will to him..."  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and she thought about what she should do. "I have never stayed where I was not welcome and I have never been a burden to anyone and I never will!" she thought defensively. Finally she mad up her mind.  
  
"I'm going to go away without Syaoran knowing. I'll head back to Hong Kong and leave him a note."  
  
On the day that Meilin left, Syaoran returned home to find a note on the table addressed to him. 


	3. obstacles removed

Ok.even though I didn't get half as many reviews as required, I decided to put up the next chapter anyways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The note read:  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Syaoran, By the time you read this letter, I will have already left Japan and headed back to Hong Kong. It is hard to stay where I am not wanted and I was certainly not welcomed in Japan. I came to Japan to try to help, but I ended up getting in the way, I doubt that you will miss me since all I do is get in the way. I wish you and Sakura the best of luck with your lives as I will continue mine. Honestly I will say that I will miss you, though I doubt you will care. You never have cared about me anyway. It pains me to leave, but in a way I feel free. Free from you and your icy cold glare, your hard stone stare, and your cold black piece of coal that you call a heart! Goodbye Syaoran.  
  
Your cousin, Meilin  
  
P.S. say goodbye to Sakura and the rest for the gang for me.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran blinked at the letter and held back a sob. His first thoughts were "I am now free from my weakness! I can finally forget about her now that she's left. I can now concentrate on the matters at hand and be able to work my abilities to the greatest!"  
  
But this was not to be. Everything seemed to remind him of her. At school, her empty seat made the class seem so quiet and small. Sakura seemed not to mind too much when she found out. This was unlike her because she had tried so hard to befriend Meilin.  
  
The house seemed quiet too. Wei sensed Syaoran missing Meilin and chuckled to himself occasionally. Finally Syaoran could not lie to himself anymore.  
  
"I do miss her" he admitted to himself finally one night. "But exactly what do I do about it?" So e reread the letter over and over again.  
  
"It is hard to stay where I am not wanted and I am certainly not wanted in Japan" the pharse from her letter unnerved him. Did she know how much she was wanted?  
  
Then another phrase, "I doubt you will miss me since all I do is get in the way". It tugged on his heart. He remembered saying that to her once. Now how he regretted it.  
  
"You never cared for me anyway". This phrase really set him thinking. Had he really treated her that badly? He pondered.  
  
He decided to send a note back to Hong Kong to his mother requesting that he come home. He had to word it very specially and was careful not to sound to eager or desperate. He tried to make it sound more .casual. First he thought of a few excuses. It wouldn't be too hard. After all, he already finished his purpose here in Japan. The cards had been captured and there was no real need of him here anyway.  
  
The next week, Mrs. Li (Syaoran's mother) received a letter from her son.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok I'm done chapter 3. Tell me what you think so remember to REVIEW. Oh and I think I forgot to put a disclaimer on this fic. somewhere. So here it is.  
  
I DO NOT own any of the character in this fanfiction but the plot is purely and accurately MINE. I may add a few new characters of my own later but if I use characters from the ccs televison series. I will NOT take ownership of any of the character or certain parts of the plot.  
  
Wow that was longer than I expected. REMEMBER R&R. NEVER FORGET TO DO THAT. 


End file.
